Docking stations often have one or more persistent clients docked thereto. When the docking station operates wirelessly, as is increasingly the case, undocking and/or evicting an incumbent client and connecting another client involves many cumbersome steps often involving access to and use of the user interfaces (UIs) of the clients. For instance, some steps must occur on one client UI and other steps must occur on the other client's UI. The process often confuses the user leading to user frustration and failed docking attempts. Moreover, the UI of one or more of the clients (often the incumbent client) might not be readily accessible to the user who wishes to dock a client to the docking station.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.